


Tension Between Us

by Tubulcain



Category: Infidelity - Fandom, adult - Fandom, relationships - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Infidelity, Marriage, Multi, Sex, adult, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubulcain/pseuds/Tubulcain
Summary: "Do me a favor Chris,” he said in a serious manner. "Take her out to dance for me...it's been so long since she did."His question caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say.Lucas had been my best friend since college, but I had never made him aware of what I felt for Svenja, his wife of ten years; the memories, the moments, the history we shared.Although that was long ago, something changed after the accident. I'm not one to promptly draw conclusions but one thing was certain...there was a growing tension between us.





	Tension Between Us

It was only a half-hour past noon on a Sunday, and I was already exhausted. My body acted as if it had been up for twenty four hours straight. The fact that I was nursing a hangover probably had something to do with it. However, karaoke and a deluge of mixed drinks was a Saturday night obligation, and completely worth the after-effects. 

The wife and I decided to stop by the neighborhood Chinese restaurant and pick up some much-needed sustenance from the drive-thru window. After arriving at our destination we did the usual; walked into our home, removed our clothing and changed into some comfy loungewear, took out the tv trays and enjoyed our meals while streaming our favorite shows: This Is Us, The Good Doctor, New Amsterdam & 911, just to name a few.

After catching up with all the latest episodes and allowing the starchy fast food to settle in our stomachs, there was only one thing left to do; sleep! For some reason, overextended naps on Sunday afternoons just felt like bliss...they were an absolute must. After helping pick up the tables I made my way to the bedroom. Just when I was about to lay my head on the fluffy pillow and rest my back on the cold sheets, Bonnie, my wife said, "Don't forget about the anniversary party tonight. We can't miss it."

"That's today?" I responded. 

"Yes babe! I've been reminding you all week. The invite has been there on the fridge as well." 

"Fuck," I muttered to myself.

"I heard that!" Bonnie yelled from the kitchen.

"Do we really have to go? I mean, I'm not in the mood to do anything tonight. I just want to chill."

"That's all you do these days, Chris, chill! When's the last time you took me out somewhere nice? By the way, staying home to chill wouldn't be such a bad thing if you spent some of that time showing me a little affection." The silverware slammed on the bottom of the sink before she added, "We haven't had sex in weeks!"

"That's not true!" I yelled back. "Every time I want to do it, you're either too busy cleaning the house or too tired to do anything."

"That is complete B.S. Chris, I've tried to wake you up at night in more ways than one and even then, you just roll over and snore yourself back to sleep." 

"Well come on Bonnie! I work over 10 hours a day to take care of you, to pay for your dream house, the new car, and all those nice things you have in your closet. I don't hear you complaining about that!" She did not say another word; the sound of the running sink water and clanking dishes resonated loud and clear. She was upset, and deep down I knew it was with good reason.

After the miscarriage, Bonnie and I drifted apart. She became depressed and I felt helpless, especially because all my efforts to cheer her up didn't seem to have an effect on her. It felt wrong to make any type of sexual advance while in that situation...I thought she'd take it the wrong way, as if I was being insensitive to her grief. Cheating on her was not an option. Because of my morally strict upbringing, I was raised to believe that marriage is an eternal commitment and that adultery is a highly punishable offense, so I turned to porn and masturbation as a necessary means to my release.

Eventually, the guilt consumed me and I concluded that I should let her know how I was getting my fix, assuming she'd understand and ultimately be okay with it...boy was I wrong. She almost kicked me out of the house, accusing me of emotional infidelity. It took so much out of me to win back her love and trust, but after a rough couple years, I finally managed to do just that. A lot of damage had already been done, however.

One of the side effects of her depression was excessive weight gain. Stress eating was her escape from all the problems, and now she was paying the price. We both were actually. I don't like to label myself a shallow person, but the truth is, I often felt like one. It was difficult for me to feel any sexual attraction toward her ever since her drive to take care of her physical appearance dissipated. On the rare occasion we did have sex, I had to sometimes fake an orgasm because I couldn't keep an erection for too long despite being inside her, something that wasn't difficult to do while using pleasure-inhibiting condoms. It made me feel like such a jerk.

After lying there on the bed for almost an hour, with these thoughts circling around in my head, Bonnie walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, love," she said in an apologetic tone. "I'm a bit frustrated right now, and I just started my period. I was hoping we'd get to have sex before I did, but again, another month has passed...what happened to us?" She put her head down and cried.

I got up out of bed and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know my love, but we can't give up. We've been through a lot, yet we're still here, fighting. We'll get there again, eventually...I promise." I kissed her on the forehead and managed to get a smile out of her. 

"Thanks babe, that made me feel a little better. You always find a way to make me smile," she said. "By the way, Lucas and Svenja asked if we wanted to ride with them to the party. Is that okay with you?" 

"Really? Wow, I'm surprised they decided to make it. He hasn't gone to a party since..." 

"I know," Bonnie replied, interrupting me mid sentence. "But he's willing to go now so I think we should support them and go with."

"You're right, baby. I guess I'll start getting my clothes ready."

"Okay, I'll do the same. But first, I think someone needs to be rewarded for all that hard work he's done this past week," she said, pushing me slowly toward the bed. 

"You're right," I said with a smirk, "The neighbor has been cutting down that tree for ages now, but I don't think it would be appropriate for my wife to reward him." She slapped me in the arm as I laughed hysterically. 

"Shut up! He's not my type." She said laughing. Now sit back and relax." She sat me down on the edge of the bed and kissed me. She then got on the bed behind me and straddled my thighs with her legs. She kissed the back of my neck and slid her small hand inside my boxer briefs. She pulled my penis out and stroked it slowly. "This is how you like to do it, right?" She whispered.

I was shocked at first. She had never wanted to give me a hand-job before that day. She thought that doing so would make me relapse into my previous addiction to masturbation. Despite the awkwardness, I didn't want to ruin a good moment, and admittedly, it felt pretty damn good. I wanted her to know I appreciated her attempt to engage me sexually in that way. So I closed my eyes and moaned, "Mmm, I can get used to this...you're doing it just right by the way." My positive response seemed to fuel her desire to please me. Just when my erection had reached full girth and things were getting steamier, the doorbell rang. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" She yelled."Damn, I forgot my parents were coming over to drop off my purse. I left it at their house yesterday," she said as she tucked me back into my pants and unwrapped her legs from around me. "We'll continue this again later." She said while pecking my lips.

Unfortunately, and as expected, my in-laws overstayed their visit. We sipped coffee and ate sweet bread until Bonnie finally managed to tell them we had a party to go to. Soon after, they said their goodbyes and left. 

Our window to get dressed before Lucas and Svenja showed up was closing, but there was no way I was going to forget about our unfinished business. As we made our way back into the bedroom, I stood behind Bonnie and wrapped my arms around her waist. "So...where were we?" I said seductively.

"We were definitely somewhere nice, babe, but look at the time!" She said, releasing herself from my embrace and pointing to the wall clock. "They're going to be here any minute now, we need to get dressed. I'm so sorry! I promise I will make it up to you," she said while playfully tugging on my bulge and kissing me on the lips.

"Really?" I said before sighing loudly. "I guess! But you're going to have to pay me back with interest, you hear me?" I said sarcastically as I spanked her gently on the butt cheek. 

"I'll try to be as generous as I can," she replied jokingly as she walked into the closet. 

We spent the next couple minutes getting dressed, listening to my usual pre-party playlist that consisted of bands like Depeche Mode, New Order, Killers, The Strokes and Lana Del Rey. Then, at six thirty sharp, the doorbell rang. 

"They're here my love," I yelled over the loud music to Bonnie, who had recently locked herself in the bathroom to do her hair. I finished tying my shoes and made my way to the door.

I peeked through the living room window and noticed Lucas' vehicle parked on our driveway. The glare of the headlights shielded me from seeing who was at the door. "Svenja," I whispered to myself, assuming it was her. I tugged on the collar of my shirt and gave myself a quick breath-check before answering. "Hello? Is anyone home?", Svenja said playfully, in that sexy German accent that drove me crazy. 

I unlocked the door and swung it open. I had initially planned to yell something sarcastic, like, "Your kind isn't welcome here!", or something along those lines. Instead, I stood there frozen, unable to be my usual self. If I hadn't been careful my jaw would've literally dropped to the threshold. She looked ridiculously stunning in that little black outfit. I immediately felt underdressed and unworthy of being in her presence. 

Before I was able to utter a single word, I glanced into Lucas's car and noticed him looking at me square in the eye. He didn't smile, he didn't nod, just stared expressionless. He eventually looked away and I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't wave or smile in his typical fashion. Perhaps he noticed my look of awe. "Did I make it that obvious?," I thought to myself. It was difficult to tell. Lucas had been the one friend that never did me wrong. There was one thing I couldn't deny, however; my feelings for Svenja were still very much alive.


End file.
